With Time
by Truth-of-a-Thousand-Lies
Summary: It was five years since the accident. Five years later, Ino and Gaara begin to remember something that should have stayed forgotten. If only her mother wasn't so careless. The memories should have stayed buried, but everything will re-surface With Time...


Another story…ahh…what is wrong with me

Another story…ahh…what is wrong with me..? Who cares!! I make the brownies…you eat them as you read and review, and we are all happy!? Right?

Anyways here is the full summary:

_It was just another typical day in Konoha. Ino went on about the Flower Shop, selling and arranging them, telling customers what they stood for, and blushing every time a guy her age would compliment her. One certain Kazekage entered the shop wanting to buy a flower for his sister who came to Konoha for medical treatment. Ino felt as if a shock of electricity surged through her body, when they brushed their hands together. His eyes went wide with shock, and then he smiled at her. Now every time he'd stop by to buy a flower, and their skins would brush against each other, both would feel the power surging through their bodies. She is just a flower girl, not worthy of a Kazekage's love…is she? What is up with his obsession with buying flowers at her shop, and their hearts jumping to their throats when they see each other lead to a more serious relationship? What's with all the memories, and pictures no one else remembers took place? _

Now on with meanings.

Author's Note 

_Inner self Gaara_

_**Inner self Ino and other Characters.**_

_Just thinking_

Now the story.

**PLEASE review… reviews mean so much to me! Even if the story is the worst you ever read, write… "this is the worst story I have ever read!" Just something..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I said it…Happy !?**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

--

"_We thought that memories could just fade away and erase our forbidden love. Our past has caught up with us, and we can't keep running. It's time to face what was left behind, time to awake old feelings, re-visit forgotten memories , and maybe this time, fate and destiny will let us unite. With my prayer said and this paper of love in my arms, I shall sacrifice my memories to become the ultimate GUARDIAN OF TIME!" As soon as the words were uttered, flames engulfed her, and in a spiral of moments, it was blazing with fire in the room. Then everything suddenly stopped, and she was lying in a red outfit on the cold stone floor, knocked out. Gaara walked up to her, and out of her small, clutched right fist took out one small piece of paper, "I love you, and time will tell…" were scribbled. He sighed, and kissed her lightly, before he left the room, on his way to the Hokage's office. How long exactly would it be before she got her memories back, they didn't know. But she was now the Guardian of Time, she could speed things up, go back in time…right? Gaara was just about to find out, how complicated things really were…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ino woke up to a very bright sunny day…very unhappy.

"WHO OPENED THE CURTAINS AGAIN?!" she screamed through the house. Downstairs in the kitchen, her mother and father covered their ears, and desperately tried to hold on to some of the rattling objects in the house. Basically the whole house shook.

"Your turn!" the parents said in unison to one another, pointing.

"Fine, fine! I'll do it!" Inoichi finally gave in to his wife's murderous stare saying 'you better go up there young man or else…'

He climbed the oak stairs up to his daughter's bedroom. Her oak brown door seemed shaken. It was already hanging loose of the hinges. This caused the father to sweat drop before he walked in.

'Ino! Sweet…heart?" he kind of asked the last part rather than exclaimed it like he did with the first. Inoichi's face was covered with confusion. There sat his daughter on her bed, her eyes wide, and white with black markings around them. Her fists clenched to the side of her bed, and apparently visible steam was coming out of her head. She slowly got out of bed, and pushed past her father towards the bathroom.

"I'll take that as an 'I am very angry stay; stay out of my way' gesture. Right?" he said nervously giggling while scratching the back of his head. She said absolutely nothing, just stomped down the long hallway, carpeted in Royal Blue. There were doors to either side of her, all with markings of what was behind. After turning a few corridors, and walking down three flights of steps, through the Yamanaka Mansion, she finally reached her bathroom. It, like every other door in the house, had something on it saying who owned it and what it was. This door read: _Princess's Bathroom_. She barged in, and slammed the door behind her. She got into the shower, took a long relaxing bath, letting the water wash away all her anger. Soon enough it was pretty much gone, so she stopped the water flow and got out. She dressed, did her hair, put on slight make up (only mascara and eyeliner) and left the bathroom. On her way out, she passed by the kitchen. Not being in the mood to show her parents her mood change, (Now that is just weird and confusing. I am the author and I have no idea what I wrote! W…o…w…) she just mustered some anger into her voice, grabbed the shop keys from the top of the cabinet, and muttered, "I'll take care of the shop today…" before walking out. Her parents didn't dare answer. After a few moments, they both just shrugged, and went about their business as if nothing had happed.

Outside, Ino was meet by a gust of warm wind, and the sun blaring into her already sun bleached hair. When she was young, it used to be dirty blonde, but as she grew and got exposed to the sun more, her hair changed to nearly platinum/gold blonde. Today she just didn't feel like tying it up, so she let her blonde locks fall to her face, framing it to something Aphrodite would have been proud of. She reached the shop in no time, since the shop was just down the street from the mansion, and searched the keys until she got the right one. She unlocked the door was meet by the huge wave of flower stench. Daffodils, roses, hibiscuses, and other flowers racked the surrounding area.

'Ahh…' Ino thought sighing loudly, and tiredly as her eyes wavered around the area, 'Mom sure knows how to leave the shop a mess!'

She dropped the keys on the counter, and grabbed her favorite apron from behind it. It was light red with an Amaryllis in the corner. The dramatic flower was white, with red tinting the middle, and from the middle red lines would reach into the center of each petal. She tied it, and started arranging flowers, as a young red haired male entered the store. The bells that hung above the door jingled, signaling his entrance.

The Yamanaka carried some hair out of her face as she looked at the boy in front of her from her bent down position. His eyes were ice green, the black lining around them suggesting he used either make-up, or has never slept. She recognized him from somewhere that was for sure, but from where exactly, she couldn't place. His clothes seemed to differ from the ninja wear in Konoha. The material looked extremely light, save for the protection like thingy that was strapped to his waist his pants were black and baggy, his shirt red. Fishnets covered his arms, and his ninja shoes were also different from the ones in Konoha. At first glance, Ino immediately knew he was not from Konoha.

"May I help you?" she asked, getting up as she wiped sweat from her forehead.

He stayed silent, his eyes watching her with murderous intent.

"If you wanna kill me, do it after I sell you the flower…" Ino was getting annoyed. You wanna buy something; you tell her what you want. 'I'm not a frickin' mind reader…' she thought.

"I won't kill you…" his voice was dangerous, yet monotonous.

"And why the hell not? You'd be doing everyone a big favor…including me!" she snapped.

"Everyone hates you?" he asked, an invisible eye brow raised.

"Well every girl hates me because they think I'm so fucking pretty, save for Hinata who doesn't really care, and all the guys don't notice me because I actually wear clothes…" she didn't understand why she was explaining herself to this…psycho, but she didn't care…at least he pretended to listen.

The boy stayed silent.

"Any day now…." Ino was getting impatient.

"Pick a random flower, and I'll buy it. It's for my sister..." he finally said, bored to death.

Ino rolled her eyes as she disappeared into the mess of flowers.

_What was I thinking…he was going to care? I probably just made a bad first impression, then made it worse by explaining myself. I will never have a boyfriend at this rate. _Ino finally found the flower that she was looking for and went back to the counter.

"Here…" she gave the wrapped flower to him. He didn't take it.

"Go on, I don't have cooties…" she said to him.

The boy cracked a smile.

"You wanted to know why I wasn't going to kill you…?" the redhead asked, the smile, and Ino would never admit this to anybody, making him look even hotter than his usual 'You're going to die and I don't give a fuck' stare.

"Suure.." Ino said, putting the flower down. Her hand was getting tired from the stretched out position.

"Because you are different. Unlike Sakura, you don't drool over emo retards (Ino could only guess he was talking about Sasuke and she couldn't agree more…) unlike my sister Temari, you aren't full of yourself thinking you are the best. You know I'm much stronger than you, and you accept that without putting up a physical fight, or smart assed comments. Unlike Hinata, you can actually talk…(HINATA CAN TALK…its just that she's shy…Ino thought…I guess you don't like it when a girls shy…) and unlike TenTen, you aren't obsessed about training and weapons. And you made me smile…"

"That must be the longest sentence you had ever said in your entire life…" Ino looked at him weirdly.

"It was…" the boy took the flower from her outstretched hand again. Lightly they brushed together, and Ino's eyes widened. _T hat feeling…_Ino thought.

The boy walked out, not bothering to say goodbye, but as he was about to close the door, she heard him say, "I like your shirt…" She just shook her head, and smiled. This boy just made her day.

Her eyes fell on an album that had a picture of the kids who entered the Chunnin exams five years ago. And on it beside Shikamaru's girlfriend, Temari, stood the younger version of the same guy that was only moments ago in her shop. His name was written above his head, scratched around it were hearts she drew. 'Gaara'

Suddenly, her past became a clouded dream. What really happened five years ago at the Chunnin exams? Was she really in love with him before? She furred her eyebrows together in deep thought as she put the picture away. She would just ask him next time. But would there be a next time?

_Gaara…_ The name echoed in her mind.

--XXXXXXXXXXXX--

Gaara walked down the almost empty streets, the sun not really affecting him; it was blinding him, but besides from that…

He thought about that girl. Where did he know her from? Why was there this shock that lingered in him heart and memories when they touched? As if a long time ago they used to love each other…but he had never felt actual love…had he? This girl had made him smile, a thing which made his heart erupt with forgotten memories and feelings he couldn't place. As he walked the empty streets, he saw a small golden retriever…

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter one finished. I hope you liked it. Many twists coming up in the story…the guardian of time thingy, that was derived from a original story I and my two friends are writing. If there is any similarity between things mentioned here that are in other stories, animes, mangas etc it is purely coincidental. Nothing was intentionally copied. (This is FanFiction, so Naruto and the characters are MEANT to be used)**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! **

**Just press the button…please…**


End file.
